identidadeswikiaorg_pt_br-20200213-history
Gêneros não-ocidentais
Gêneros não-ocidentais são um grupo imenso e diversificado que inclui todas as identidades não-mulher e não-homem exclusivas de culturas não-ocidentais. ((OBS: Não é correto chamar esses gêneros de "gêneros étnicos", porque o termo reafirma o entendimento branco ocidental como hegemônico. O "étnico" é considerado como "o outro", enquanto que o contexto ocidental seria o "normal".)) Muitas pessoas de gêneros não-ocidentais se identificam como um *terceiro-gênero*, porém deve-se lembrar que não é o mesmo terceiro-gênero enquanto gênero não-binário ocidental. Originalmente, o termo terceiro-gênero era um rótulo imposto por colonizadores europeus em pessoas nativas que não eram nem mulher e nem homem simplesmente. Hoje em dia, esse termo foi reapropriado por pessoas de gêneros não-ocidentais e também por pessoas trans da cultura ocidental (as pessoas escolhem esse termo como identidade). Não se pode dizer que pessoas de gêneros não-ocidentais são trans/transgêneras/transexuais, porque, na maioria dos casos, não existe o conceito de trans nessas culturas ou o conceito é completamente diferente. Também que existem culturas em que não há gênero designado. A mesma coisa vale para não-binaridade: não se pode ditar que gêneros não-ocidentais são necessariamente gêneros não-binários. Gêneros não-ocidentais, como two-spirit, não podem ser relacionados e colocados como equivalentes a gêneros não-binários, como o bigênero por exemplo. Two-spirit é two-spirit, não tem como fazer outra comparação. Uma pessoa tentando se identificar com gênero(s) que não é(são) da sua própria cultura configura sim uma apropriação cultural. Por exemplo, quando alguém que nasceu e que sempre viveu dentro da cultura Ocidental contemporânea diz ser two-spirit, essa pessoa está se apropriando de características de uma cultura da qual ela não pertence e nunca vivenciou. Agora, se for uma pessoa que nasceu na cultura Ocidental, mas que cresceu e foi inserida em outra cultura pelo próprio povo, então não se trata de apropriação cultural. Travestis podem ser consideradas como gênero não-ocidental da América do Sul, porque são uma vivência exclusiva do contexto histórico-social latino-brasileiro (não devemos esquecer que o Brasil é um país da cultura latino-americana e não ocidental). Two-Spirit Two-Spirit é um termo guarda-chuva para todos os gêneros não-ocidentais das tribos indígenas norte-americanas. Two-spirit é um termo relativamente moderno, porém o conceito não é. Em 1724, o missionário francês Joseph-François Lafitau registrou a presença de two-spirits no livro Customs of the American Savages. Houve documentações de two-spirits em mais de 130 tribos norte-americanas. Nem todas as pessoas two-spirit se identificam da mesma forma. Muitas dizem que incorporam características femininas e masculinas simultaneamente, enquanto que outras dizem que são um terceiro-gênero. O papel social de two-spirits é/era reconhecido e honrado dentro de suas tribos, porém essas pessoas são alvo de muito preconceito pela cultura Ocidental (há muitos crimes de ódio contra two-spirits e essa população apresenta uma elevada taxa de suicídio). Houve casos de certas tribos passarem a discriminar two-spirits por causa da colonização ocidental. Há two-spirits que preferem se chamar de gays ou lésbicas para pessoas não-indígenas quando estão fora de suas tribos. Lista de gêneros étnicos * Alyha * Ay’lonit * Androgynos * Badés * Baklâ / Bayot * Bissu, Calabai e Calalai * Dalopapa / Binabaye * Ektomias * Fa’afafine * Fakaleiti * Femminiello * Hijra * Muxe * Jogappas * Kathoey * Lhamana * Machi Weye * Māhū * Nàdleehì * Quariwarmi * Saris * Tumtum * Tritiya-prakrti * Ubhatovyanjañaka * Waria * Whakawahine * Winkte * Yirka-lául Leia também * Identidade de gênero Categoria:Relacionado a gênero Categoria:Two-spirit Categoria:Gêneros não-ocidentais